Issue 4
Chapter 1:18-20 Pgs '' '' '' Kubera welcomes chitrakut, asks about Yama. Chitrakuta talks to him about the growing population of pishachas and how difficult is to get slaves. On behalf of Yama, he thanks Kubera for the fine quilt he had gifted him on the previous visit. Kubera's son then looks at the slaves.Kubera then enquires about the growing armies at the southern tip of the desert that surprises chitrakut and also alarms him. '' In the evening, Urvasi is seen readying the reluctant Meenakshi for the dance along with other apsaras. They are talking about some visitor from the south, who has been trading with Kubera. '' The dance starts with meenakshi performing , but in a short while they hear commotion outside. It turns out that Kinnaras have mounted an attack on Yakshas under the leadership of Revanta, a slave fighter built like a horse. They start killing the Yakshas and Revanta with other kinnara warriors finally enters the hall. Chapter Two: 20-24 pgs ''<''Village with some settlement. Thick boulders arranged as makeshift wall around the circumference. Deserted look except for a pole with many pishacha heads> '' Yamadutas(including Syam) are trying to find an entry in the village. Finally, Nandi breaks a section of the wall to create an entry. Bhura is not so happy whereas Nirrti and Dushva are very excited on their first mission. Out of nowhere, a dark colored half naked women jumps out of a terrace and lands in front of them. Her sword made from a golden brown metal pointed towards nandi, she asks them if they have been sent by the demon Mahisha. Thinking that she is a pishacha, Ugra attacks her. She doesn't hold back either and starts with aggressive offense. It turns into a battle of 5 to 1 and then some villagers start throwing stones on Yamadutas. Ugra finally is able to cut her deep at arms. She steps back a little, and a pair of arms appear out of her back. Her form becomes more demonic and her hair become disheveled. She fights even more fiercely and land a deadly kick into nandi's guts. Chapter 3: 14-16 pages '' '' Takshak asks them to merge their armies with his. They will make a combined attack on naraka and capture all the pishachas. They will create a united kingdom, one bigger than swarga's. One of the Danava generals mocks at him and says that there leader Bana is much more powerful than him, but even he runs around as fugitive from the Garuda army. He says that they have seen enough wars and are not interested in any grand plans anymore. Taksak says "Thats why I had asked for your prince. Instead he sent cowards like you to waste my time" and crushes his head with his left hand. Other Danava mercenaries get angry and they raise their weapons. Takshaka tells them if Bana, the danava leader, cant respect them with his presence, he will make sure that he gets to know their displeasure. Kaliya tells takshak not to bother himself as they will take care of this. Takshak tells him "Ask who can run the fastest and leave him alive to deliver my message". Tvastr protests at this and calls for peace. He cautions Takshak that he will need to make alliances with Danavas and makaras if he wants to stand any chance to defeat the Garuda army. Takshak retorts back at Tvastr saying that if he was not grateful for what he had done to him, he would have cut him to two right now. In the background, the danavas are killed by the warriors of taksaka- by kaliya, sushana, karkotaka and other warriors.